militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
325th Operations Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter |size= |command_structure=Air Combat Command Ninth Air Force 325th Fighter Wing |current_commander= |garrison=Tyndall Air Force Base |motto=Locare et Liquidare - "Locate and Liquidate" |battles=World War II Mediterranean Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award }} The 325th Operations Group (325 OG) is the flying component of the 325th Fighter Wing, assigned to the United States Air Force Air Combat Command. The group is stationed at Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida. Overview The 325th Operations Group (OG) is responsible for directing the flying and support operations one F-22 Raptor fighter squadron, an operations support squadron and an air control squadron. The 325th Operations Group is currently commanded by Colonel Wesley P. Hallman. Assigned Units The 325 OG (Tail Code: TY) commands one flying squadron, one air control and one operations support squadron. * 43d Fighter Squadron "American Hornets" (Diagonals on tails) : Established 13 June 1917. Only F-22A Raptor training squadron. Currently provides F-22 pilot training. * 95th Fighter Squadron "Mr. Bones" : Operational F-22A Raptor Squadron. * 325th Air Control Squadron : Trains every air battle manager in the Air Force, as well as international officers assigned to U.S. allied forces * 325th Operations Support Squadron : Trains air traffic control personnel and intelligence officers for worldwide assignment, provides academic and simulator training in support of each squadron's syllabi, and supports daily operations of the Group. The group staff provides guidance and assistance in successfully executing the training mission and ensures quality performance and standardized procedures for pilots, weapons directors, and air battle managers. History World War II The 325th was activated in 1942 with the 317th, 318th,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 388-389 and 319th Fighter SquadronsMaurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 390-391 assigned. It trained in the U.S. with Curtiss P-40 Warhawk aircraft before moving to North Africa by ship and transport planes, January–February 1943. It entered combat in April 1943 and began escorting medium bombers, flying strafing missions, and conducting sea sweeps from bases in Algeria and Tunisia. The group participated in the defeat of Axis forces in Tunisia, the reduction of Pantelleria, and the conquest of Sicily. The 325th received a Distinguished Unit Citation (DUC) for action over Sardinia on 30 July 1943 when the group, using diversionary tactics, forced a superior number of enemy planes into the air and destroyed more than half of them. The group did not fly combat missions from the end of September to mid-December 1943 as the 325th converted to Republic P-47 Thunderbolt aircraft and moved to Italy. The 325th began operations with Fifteenth Air Force in December 1943, and primarily engaged in bomber escort operations. It received a second DUC for a mission on 30 January 1944 when the group flew more than 300 miles at very low altitude to surprise the enemy fighters that were defending German airfields near Villaorba, Italy; by severely damaging the enemy's force, the 325th enabled heavy bombers to strike vital targets in the area without encountering serious opposition. The group converted to North American P-51 Mustang aircraft in May 1944 and provided the fighter escort on the first shuttle bombing mission from Italy to Russia in early June 1944, and became the first American group to score a victory while flying from a Russian baase.Abstract, History of 325th Fighter Group, June 1944. Retrieved May 24, 2012 It escorted heavy bombers during long-range missions to attack the Messerschmitt factory at Regensburg, the Daimler-Benz tank factory at Berlin, oil refineries at Vienna, and other targets, such as airfields, marshalling yards, and communications targets in Italy, France, Germany, Czechoslovakia, Austria, Hungary, Romania, and Yugoslavia. It also covered operations of reconnaissance aircraft and strafed such targets as trains, vehicles, and airfields. The group continued combat operations until May 1945. The group moved back to the U.S. and was inactivated after V-E Day. 325th Ftr Gp Cold War The group was inactive from 1945 until 1947, when it was activated as an all weather fighter group equipped with Northrop P-61 Black Widows. In 1948, the group converted to North American F-82 Twin Mustang aircraft and moved to Washington, to provide air defense for the Atomic Energy Commission Hanford Plant.History, 325th Fighter Group(AW), Jul-Dec 1948. Retrieved May 24, 2012 In 1948, the US Air Force unified operational and support organizations under a single wing under what is called the Hobson Plan. As a result, the 325th Fighter Wing became the parent for the 325th Group and three other supporting groups Beginning in Spring 1949, it conducted the All Weather Combat Crew Training School, while participating in air defense operations exercises and training.AFHRA Factsheet, 325th Operations Group In 1951, as ADC expanded its mission, the Federalized 123d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, flying World War II era F-51Ds, was attached to the group. Although the 123d FIS received some day fighter F-86 Sabres in July, it continued to fly Mustangs while attached to the 325th. Meanwhile, the other three squadrons of the 325th converted from their Twin Mustangs to early model Lockheed F-94 Starfires in June and December 1951.Cornett & Johnson, p. 125 In December 1951, Fifth Air Force, engaged in the Korean War, indicated to Headquarters, USAF that it needed all weather interceptors to defend the Seoul area. In response, ADC dispatched the group's 319th FIS to Suwon Air Base, although the squadron remained assigned to the 325th group. The 325th group and wing inactivated in February 1952 as part of a major Air Defense Command (ADC) reorganization that replaced its fighter wings with regional air defense wings, responding to ADC's difficulty under the existing wing base organizational structure in deploying fighter squadrons to best advantage.Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126, p. 33 Its operational squadrons were transferred to the 4704th Defense Wing at McChord AFB and the 4703d Defense Wing at Larson AFB, WA. In 1955 the personnel and equipment of the inactivating 567th Air Defense Group,Cornett & Johnson, p. 85 including the 317th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS) were transferred to the newly designated 325th Fighter Group (Air Defense), which activated once again at McChord as result of ADC's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 Because one purpose of Project Arrow was to reunite fighter squadrons with their traditional groups, the 318th FIS was moved from Presque Isle AFB. to assume the personnel and equipment of the 567th's 465th FIS.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 571-572 Both of the group's squadrons flew the radar equipped and rocket armed F-86D version of the Sabre. The 325th served as the USAF "host" group at McChord AFB until October 1956, when the 325th Fighter Wing was reactivated and was assigned several support organizations to fulfill its duties.Cornett & Johnson, p. 138Cornett & Johnson, p. 151Abstract, History of 325th USAF Hospital, Jul-Dec 1955. Retrieved May 23, 2012 At the same time it conducted air defense operations. The group became subordinate to the 325th Fighter Wing again in October 1956 and was non-operational as all group headquarters personnel were used to man the wing headquarters until about June 1957. The squadrons upgraded to Convair F-102 Delta Daggers, the 317th FIS in December 1956 and the 318th FIS in March 1957. In August 1957, the 317th FIS moved to Alaska and was reassigned from the group, while the 64th FIS simultaneously moved from Alaska to McChord.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 244 The group regained control over its tactical squadrons in June 1957 and continued air defense operations of the wing, with annual squadron deployments to Tyndall AFB, FL, for firing practice. Just before the group was discontinued, the 64th FIS moved to Paine Field, WA, where it was reassigned to the 326th Fighter Group. The group was in the process of converting to Convair F-106 Delta Darts when it was discontinued in March 1960, with its remaining tactical squadron being transferred directly to the 325th Fighter Wing control. Modern era On 1 September 1991, the group was redesignated the 325th Operations Group (OG) and activated as a result of the 325th Fighter Wing implementing the USAF Objective Wing organization. The 325 OG was assigned control of the wing's tactical units. Lineage * Constituted as 325th Fighter Group on 24 June 1942 : Activated on 3 August 1942 : Inactivated on 28 October 1945 * Redesignated 325th Fighter Group (All Weather) on 2 May 1947 : Activated on 21 May 1947 : Redesignated: 325th Fighter Group, All Weather, on 10 May 1948 : Redesignated: 325th Fighter-All Weather Group on 20 January 1950 : Redesignated: 325th Fighter-Interceptor Group on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 6 February 1952 * Redesignated 325th Fighter Group (Air Defense) on 20 June 1955 : Activated on 18 August 1955 : Discontinued on 25 March 1960The group is not related to a 325th Fighter Group (Air Defense), Provisional that was organized at McChord on 1 November 1960 and discontinued on 1 February 1961. see Cornett & Johnson, p. 78 * Redesignated 325th Tactical Training Group on 31 July 1985 (remained inactive) * Redesignated 325th Operations Group on 1 September 1991 : Activated on 1 September 1991. Assignments * I Fighter Command, 3 August 1942 * Boston Air Defense Wing, 11 August 1942 * Twelfth Air Force, 13 February 1943 * Northwest African Tactical Air Force, 18 February 1943 * Northwest African Strategic Air Force, 14 March 1943 * 47th Bombardment Wing, 27 March 1943 * 2686 Medium Bombardment Wing (Provisional), 7 June 1943 * 42d Bombardment Wing, 24 August 1943 * 5th Bombardment Wing, 22 October 1943 * 306th Bombardment (later, 306th Fighter) Wing, 27 March 1944 * 305th Bombardment Wing, 13 June 1945 * 49th Bombardment Wing, Heavy, August 1945 * Army Service Forces (for inactivation), c. 9–28 October 1945 * First Air Force, 21 May 1947 * Fourth Air Force, 2 December 1947 * 325th Fighter Wing, All Weather (later, 325th Fighter-All Weather Wing, 325th Fighter-Interceptor Wing), 9 June 1948 – 6 February 1952AFHRA Factsheet, 325th Fighter Wing 1/14/2011. Retrieved May 23, 2012 * 25th Air Division, 18 August 1955 * 325th Tactical Training Wing (later, 325th Fighter Wing), 1 September 1991–present Components Operational Squadrons * 1st Tactical Fighter Training (later, 1st Fighter): 1 September 1991 – 2005AFHRA Factsheet, 1st Fighter Squadron 1/2/2008. Retrieved May 23, 2012 * 2d Tactical Fighter Training (later, 2d Fighter): 1 September 1991 – 11 May 2010AFHRA Factsheet, 2d Fighter Squadron 1/4/2008. Retrieved May 23, 2012 * 43d Fighter Squadron: 1 October 2002–presentAFHRA Factsheet, 43d Fighter Squadron 12/18/2007. Retrieved May 23, 2012 * 64th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 15 August 1957 – 15 March 1960AFHRA Factsheet, 64th Aggressor Squadron 7/30/2009. Retrieved May 23, 2012 * 95th Tactical Fighter Training (later, 95th Fighter): 1 September 1991 – 21 September 2010, 11 October 2013 – presentAFHRA Factsheet, 95th Fighter Squadron 4/1/2008. Retrieved May 23, 2012 * 123d Fighter Squadron, Single Engine (later 123d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron): attached 12 February 1951 – 6 February 1952 * 317th Fighter Squadron (later 317th Squadron, All Weather; 317th Fighter-All Weather Squadron; 317th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron): 3 August 1942 – 28 October 1945; 31 December 1947 – 6 February 1952; 18 August 1955 – 15 August 1957 (detached 18 October 1956-c. June 1957) * 318th Fighter Squadron (later 318th Fighter Squadron, All Weather; 318th Fighter-All Weather Squadron; 318th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron): 3 August 1942 – 28 October 1945; 21 May 1947 – 6 February 1952; 18 August 1955 – 25 March 1960 (detached 18 October 1956-c. June 1957) * 319th Fighter Squadron (later 319th Fighter Squadron, All Weather; 319th Fighter-All Weather Squadron; 319th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron): 3 August 1942 – 28 October 1945; 1 July 1949 – 6 February 1952 (detached 14 December 1951 – 6 February 1952).Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 390-391. The copy online at the AFHRA website includes a handwritten notation of the detachment of the squadron to the 101st Fighter-Interceptor Wing. Support Units * 325th USAF Hospital: 18 August 1955 - 18 October 1956 * 325th Air Police Squadron: 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 * 325th Armament & Electronics Maintenance Squadron: 15 November 1958 - 25 June 1960 * 325th Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron: 8 September 1957 - 15 November 1958 * 325th Field Maintenance Squadron: 18 August 1955 - 18 October 1956 * 325th Food Service Squadron: 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 * 325th Installations Squadron: 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 * 325th Transportation Squadron: 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 * 325th Organizational Maintenance Squadron: 15 November 1958 – 25 June 1960 * 325th Operations Squadron (later 325th Operations Support Squadron): 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956, 1 September 1991 – present * 325th Supply Squadron: 18 August 1955 – 18 October 1956 * 325th Tactical Training Squadron (later 325th Training Squadron, 325th Air Control Squadron), 1 September 1991 – presentAFHRA Factsheet, 325th Air Control Squadron 7/10/2009. Retrieved May 25, 2012 * 625th Field Maintenance Squadron: 15 November 1958 – 25 June 1960Cornett & Johnson, p. 142 Stations * Mitchel Field, New York, 3 August 1942 * Hillsgrove, Rhode Island, c. 31 August 1942 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 23 January – 7 February 1943 * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, 28 February 1943 * Montesquieu Airfield, Algeria, 5 April 1943 * Souk-el-Khemis Airfield, Tunisia, 3 June 1943 * Mateur Airfield, Tunisia, 19 June 1943 * Soliman Airfield, Tunisia, 4 November 1943 * Foggia Airfield, Italy, 11 December 1943 * Lesina Airfield, Italy, 29 March 1944 * Rimini Airfield, Italy, c. 5 March 1945 * Mondolfo Airfield, Italy, April 1945 * Vincenzo Airfield, Italy, July-9 October 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 26–28 October 1945 * Mitchel Field, New York, 21 May 1947 * Hamilton Field (later, Hamilton AFB), California, 2 December 1947 * Moses Lake AFB, WA, 26 November 1948 * McChord AFB, WA, 23 April 1950 – 6 February 1952; 18 August 1955 – 25 March 1960 * Tyndall AFB, Florida, 1 September 1991–present Aircraft assigned * P-40 Warhawk, 1942–1943 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1943–1944) * P-51D Mustang, 1944–1945, 1951–1952 * P-61 Black Widow, 1947–1948 * F-82 Twin Mustang, 1948–1951 * F-94A Starfire, 1950–1952 * F-86E Sabre, 1951 * F-86D Sabre, 1955–1957 * F-102 Delta Dagger, 1956–1960 * F-106 Delta Dart, 1960 * F-15 Eagle, 1991–2010 * F-22 Raptor, 2003 – present Awards * Distinguished Unit Citation : Sardinia, 30 July 1943 : Italy, 30 January 1944 * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award : 1 July 1993 – 30 June 1995 : 1 July 1995 – 30 June 1996 : 1 July 1996 – 30 June 1997 : 1 July 1997 – 30 June 1999 : 1 July 1999 – 30 June 2001 : 1 July 2001 – 30 June 2002 : 1 July 2002 – 30 June 2004 : 1 July 2004 – 30 June 2005 : 1 July 2005 – 30 June 2006 : 1 July 2006 – 30 June 2007 : 1 July 2008 – 30 June 2009 : Mediterranean Theater of Operations * Campaigns : Tunisia : Sicily : Naples-Foggia : Rome-Arno : Southern France : North Apennines : Central Europe : Po Valley : Air Combat, EAME Theater : Normandy : Northern France : Rhineland : Central Europe : Air Offensive, Europe References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * * * Newton, Wesley P., Jr. and Senning, Calvin F., (1963) USAF Credits for the Destruction of Enemy Aircraft, World War II, USAF Historical Study No. 85 * Further Reading * * * * Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Florida